


Last Goodbye

by acestheticc



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 05:21:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15089873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acestheticc/pseuds/acestheticc
Summary: tony mourning peters death post infinity war and leaving messages for him on his voicemail.





	Last Goodbye

Tony had only been back on earth for two days and had already managed to avoid a majority of  
the calls from both Pepper and May.

He shouldn’t ignore them, it’s rude and may needed to  
know what happened to Peter but honestly Tony didn’t feel in the mood to talk to anyone.

He had contacted Steve and the others to call them back to New York so they could figure out how  
to undo the aftermath of the snap and so they could deal with the aftermath together. They  
would undo the snap, he promised himself, It can’t have been something that powerful without a  
way to reverse it.

He had secluded himself in his lab to try and do anything to keep his mind off  
of Peter.

 _I don’t want to go Mr._ stark _._

If he let himself mourn now there would be no way to stop  
everything he was keeping closed up from coming out and he had to at least be presentable for  
when the team came.

Stark men are made of iron and he had a reputation to keep up with the  
team after all.

How he found himself watching peters home movie from Germany he didn’t know  
but it eased the ache in his chest to hear his voice without the fear it held that moment on Titan.

While watching the film eased the ache in his chest there was only so many times he could  
listen to it until he felt frayed at the edges from it.

Before he registered it, he had his phone pulled  
up to Peters contact. He knew no one was going to answer, hell the phone was probably still in  
his backpack or dropped somewhere in New York from when he went after the space donut.

It didn’t stop him from dialing the number though if only to hear the recorded answering machine  
on the other end of the line.

He started babbling after the beep, only half recognizing what he  
said, as if a dam that was keeping everything in had burst.

“Kid, I- Jesus I’m sorry I couldn’t save you. You shouldn’t have been on Titan in the first place,  
you were supposed to be protecting the little guy on the ground. I-I’m gonna bring you back  
Pete, I promise I’ll make this right.” He sighed pushing his face into his hands.


End file.
